The Beast
by heavydestro
Summary: Naruto is tossed into the limbo after sacrificing himself to take out Madara. There he meats a certain King who informs him he had another chance at life. Given the abilities of an unstoppable beast Naruto will go through the One Piece world and show them. A Beast they've never seen. NarutoxHancock for sure. Naruharem? idk yet. Strong/Smart/Mythical Zoan Devil fruit.
1. Starting Over

**Ok so I've had this idea recently but couldn't find what wanted to with Naruto's abilities until some inspirations straight hit me when I read Demon Kitteh's Second Chance with No Regrets. Which was inspired by Demons Of Ohara by ReblDon. Both very good stories check em out.  
****  
QUICK OVER VIEW  
****Naruto gets Kurama ripped out of him, but before its ripped out of him Naruto use's seal's to stop the process and destroys the Gedo Mazo and gets sent to another dimension where he meets some one in limbo before going to a diffrent world. **

It had been two full years since the start of the fourth great shinobi war against Madara's Armies of Zetsu's. Almost all of the Shinobi alliance had been decimated for the most part including Kumo, Suna and Kiri. Konoha had been rebuilt as stronghold to stop Madara's forces.

Though it mattered little as Madara had all but assured he would win with his last victory when he captured the nine tails. All that was left was the eight tails and he will be able to complete his moons eye plan.

Standing to the side looking at Naruto as he was chained to an alter to hold him down with many different movement and chakra suppression seals. "How does it feel Uzumaki knowing that you will have lost everything. Despite all your efforts and claims you are the one who lost in the end, it must sting like no other." He said with a twisted grin as he began to draw out the Kyuubi's chakra and began to hear his arch rival Naruto Uzumaki begin screaming in pain.

Madara was grinning as he drew out the Kyuubi's chakra until he saw the gedo mazo begin to crack from its open mouth to one of its eyes. "What!?" Madara shouted in surprise. Right then the statue began cracking even more as fingers began to fall off of it. Soon the room was filled with the sound of the statue breaking apart and the laughter of Naruto who looked at Madara with a shit eating grin. "It must sting like no other to have come so close to your final plan despite all your efforts and all your claims Madara."

Madara was wide eyed with anger. "YOU WHAT DID YOU DO!" Madara shouted in rage only for Naruto to just barely whisper enough so Madara could hear him say. "I won."

And with that the largest explosion the Elemental Nations had ever seen went off. It wiped the Land of Frost off the map which was where the base was located. Even From Konoha the blast was visible. the quake of the blast was felt all through out the Nations as many thought it was finally the end of the world.

Sometime later in Konoha all of the tailed Beasts including Kurama had arrived to tell everyone what had went down and how Naruto had saved the elemental Nations by killing Madara and his armies.

Many were torn apart and devoted an entire week to the memory of Naruto Uzumaki and created one Nation instead of just all of the Elemental Nations to realize Naruto's dream of true peace to reign through out the lands.

(In Limbo)

"Huh where the hell am I?" Naruto asked looking around he saw nothing but white going on and on forever. until he spotted one man sitting down crossed legged with a large red coat on. "Hey ughh excuse me can you tell me if I'm dead." The man turned around smiling at him. "Sure you are kid that was one hell of a bang you went out with though HAHAHAHA." The man said while laughing his ass off.

Naruto looked confused. "Wait how do you know what happened to me?" The man then looked at him like he was stupid. "Well I saw it all of course from here." The man pointed upwards to a screen showing different things like a pink kid with a antenna fighting some golden haired guy. "I can see everything from up here Kami herself allowed it. Though she specially requested I tell you about the world I came from so I could send you there to give you another chance at living. Oh the name is Gol D. Roger by the way." He said as he stretched out his hand to shake Naruto's

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Nice to meet you!" Naruto said with a smile as he shoot the late Pirate Kings hand. He then sat down next to Rogers. "So Kami herself is giving me another chance huh? Well No reason to waste it so! Lay it on me, What up with your world?" Naruto asked as Rogers could only smile at this kids attitude. It kinda reminded him of himself at that age only he hadn't gone through nearly as much as Naruto had at his age.

Roger than began explaining many things about his world such the World Government and the different kind of pirates he should expect to meet. He went on to explain about the grand line and all of its unexpected tendencies. he went through the New World and how he had traveled it all on his adventures. He also told Naruto about devil fruits and the different types of abilities.

After he had explained most of the history of the world he began explaining how to use the seas to your advantage and how to get a ship and take care of it. Finally he gave Naruto a letter one that was addressed to Silvers Reyleigh and another to a Red Haired Shanks Captain of the Red Haired Pirates. Naruto thought that was kind of a lame name for pirates yet couldn't help but think of his mother when he had heard red hair.

"Ahhh thinking of your mother huh? I'll tell her that when I see her on the other side." Roger said making Naruto smile in appreciation. "Alright kid that's about it. Oh except for a couple other things. Kami said she didn't want you using your chakra to much so I guess you wont be able to use those jutsu thingy's. You'll only be able to use them to walk on water and walls, Oh and those seals of yours You'll be able to use them too and from what I saw they're very handy." Naruto nodded extremely proud of his seal work after all it was a family tradition.

"Last but most definitely not least is this." Roger said while producing a fruit that looked like the Mera Mera no mi except it was black at the bottom and slowly began cracking like patterns of red towards the top. "Ohhh his that a devil fruit?" Naruto said with excitement. Roger just nodded with his own smile. "Now my boy this isn't just any devil fruit this is a Mythical Zoan type devil fruit Model: Fenrir the Unbound. In legend this beast could not be kept bound by any force whatsoever, he was mightier than even the gods. When and if you eat this fruit you will gain the abilities of Mera Mera no Mi along with the Magu Magu no Mi on some level, whilst being able to transform into a beast of like world has never seen!"

Naruto was practically foaming at the mouth want to have those cool powers. "SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME!" Naruto yelled as he lunged and swallowed the thing whole. "AUGHHH IT TASTE LIKE SHIT!" Naruto yelled out making a scrunched up nasty face. He only looked over at Roger to see him laying on the ground roaring in laughter. "Oopps I forgot to mention all devil fruits are the worst tasting thing on the grand line HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"B-Bastard. I'll get you back for this mark my words" Naruto said while coughing from the horrible taste. Suddenly he was kicked in the back and began falling. "YOU'LL HAVE TO DIE FIRST BRAT HAHAAHAHAHAHA" Rogers said as he was laughing his ass off at Naruto.

Naruto could hear Rogers voice begin to disappear. As Naruto was falling stopped right before he hit the ground and fell down harmlessly. Naruto looked around and noticed he was in Sabaody Archipelago. He also notice he was dress in black boots and black pants along with a open orange button up shirt with black buttons, also much to his dismay Naruto was returned to the fine age of fourteen. "So you want me to meet up with Rayleigh first huh? Alright I'll bite." Naruto than began going towards where Rogers told him he'd find him at if he ever went to Sabaody.

After wandering for a while Naruto began to hear explosions. Naruto being drawn to this began running towards the sounds only to come upon on over look seeing the entire scene. Now Naruto wasn't named the Leader of the Shinobi alliance for nothing, he began looking around noticing key things. Like everyone people were running from a certain direction, looking towards that direction he could see buildings being set on fire. Also the people who were running away had chains and shackles on them which lead Naruto to believe they were all slave, most of them probably undeservedly so.

Roger had told him such things went on with the Celestial Dragons so it wasn't to hard to figure out. Naruto then spotted three girls running as fast as their legs could take them. One was rather tall with a large head and lime green hair, the middle one was short and had black long hair and the other one to the side had orange hair and was middle in terms of height. The girls kept running only for them to be stopped in their tracks by what looked to be a Vice Admiral if he deduced correctly. This man had a long white jacket which tipped him off in the first place. He was wearing all red suit, a Marines cap on his head and Naruto could just barely make out a tattoo going up the left side of his neck.

"That doesn't looked good." He said as he saw the mans left had turn into magma. "I take it back this looks horrible." Naruto said as he took off towards the three girls hoping to get to them in time. Naruto was just about there when the man who was about to burn the three girls to ash was stopped by a sword of all things by another man in white hooded jacket so you could only make out the bottom of his face which was a white short beard.

Naruto however took the advantage of the Vice Admiral being distracted and leapt towards the magma man. Naruto cocked back his left fist as it turned black with red heated up cracks with claws at the fingertips, he smashed his fist against the mans head sending him through a couple buildings and finally into a third one as it crumbled on top of him. "Hey I don't know who you are but that probably wont keep that guy down for long we should get out of here!" Naruto said a bit frantically.

"That would be a smart thing to do kid." The man said taking the hood from his head showing a his white long hair and white beard. He also had a scar running across his right eye, he also wore a pair of silver glasses. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw who it was, but before he could say anything the man turned to the girls. "Can you three still move?" the one with black hair shook her head. "We're too weak we haven't been fed in a couple days!"

Before Rayleigh could say something there was glow from behind him and the girls eyes widened. He then turned to see a black and grey wolf twice his size, extremely muscular looking at him with blood red glowing eyes and red glow from its mouth that made it look like it would breath fire at any second. Its arms up to the triceps were black, cracking with red, along with its legs up to the knee. Along its body it and some black chains wrapped around it and hanging free as if it had just broken free from them.

Rayleigh was completely shocked and was about to attack until it spoke to him. "What are you waiting for Rayleigh get the girls on me so we can get out of here." The beast said in a familiar yet deeper and darker voice. "Kid?" Rayleigh asked a bit surprised only to get a nod from the beast. Naruto then laid down as Rayleigh placed the three sisters on top of him.

"Come on lets go!" And with that Rayleigh left began running at break neck speed followed by Naruto in his beast form with the three sisters riding on top of him holding on by the chains for dear life. Naruto had heated up his body so the girls wouldn't get to cold from the wind blowing in their face. After some time they finally stopped at a place called Shakky's Rip-off Bar. "Alright we're here." Rayleigh said. Naruto laid down so the girls could get off of him, once off Naruto began changing back into a kid as everyone watched in amazement. Naruto stretched out getting some kinks out of his neck and shoulders not noticing everyone's looks. Finally opening his eyes he scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Ughhh hey the names Naruto." He laughed a bit to himself.

Rayleigh motioned for them to follow him inside the bar. As they did they saw a tall slim lady who Rayleigh introduced as Shakky and another little lady with snake staff known as Nyon. She explained she was there to bring the girls back to Amazon Lily but they would have to wait for things to cool down since an Admiral would be coming to the island since the Celestial Dragons were attacked.

As soon as the girls found they were staying there for a while they decided to lay down were out like lights. Rayleigh looked at Naruto who was looking over to the sister shaking his head. Rayleigh had seen many things and could detect many things from different people. Yet the only thing he was getting from this kid was experience far to much experience for a kid his age. "How do you know who I am Naruto?" Rayleigh asked.

Naruto jumped as he was knocked out of his train of thought. "Ohh I almost forgot here." He said as he gave a the note from Rogers to Rayleigh. Rayleigh opened the note and began reading it as his eyes widened further and further, he then looked at Naruto with a smile. "Well well well Naruto I thank you for giving this to me. It was excellent to hear from my Captain after so long. So he said you had quite the adventure to tell me about. I can only assume from what my Captain said is that your not actually how old you seem to be huh?"

Naruto laughed. "Yea I'm actually 18 but that doesn't matter to me much anyway." Naruto then sat on the couch a seat away from the girls as he began to heat himself up so they might catch some of the warmth he was giving off. "So let me tell you my story." Naruto said as he began running through everything in his life from the begging to the end. After it was all said and done it had been four hours and during that time all three girls had unconsciously migrated over to where he was sitting Sanderson and Marigold had ended up on his right and Hancock on his left. Naruto was smiling a bit but as it was now one in the morning he was a getting tired. "Well get some sleep it'll be a long wait until we can get your training started so not to draw the attention of the Navy." Rayleigh said as he walked into a back room after throwing a large cover on all four of them, and with that Naruto went straight to sleep.

Waking up Hancock was about to scream when she realized she was leaning on another boy. This was until she also realized this was the same boy that had helped save their lives last night. She then noticed the three black whisker like marks on his cheek. Curiosity getting the best of her she began to run her fingers along them only to get a deep purr from the back of his throat. There was only one possible thought running through 'KAWAIIII! DID HE JUST PURR HE SOOOO DID!' Calming herself down she leaned over and woke up Sanderson and Marigold.

Waking them up she silently calmed them down then directed them to rub his whisker marks, which cause him to keep purring out loud. After a bout twenty minutes of constant petting Naruto began to wake up seeing all the girls up close to him and their hands on his face. "Ummm can I help you three?" Jumping back with blushes they all shook their heads no in shame at being caught. "Ummm did you know when your whisker marks are touched you purr?" Hancock asked shyly.

Naruto only scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Were you girls enjoying that?" He almost busted out when he saw them nodding. He only leaned his head back. "Well if it entertains you go ahead. Its like getting a face massage for me." he said as he closed his eyes. He soon felt their hands go back to rubbing his marks much to his and their enjoyment.

This was the image that Nyon, Shakky and Rayleigh came it to see. Nyon let out a loud cough which scared the girls into a sitting upright position with embarrassed looked on their faces. "Damn it. I was enjoying that too." Naruto said as he opened his eyes looking at a smirking Rayleigh. "We decided that we'll be sailing to Amazon Lily with a coated ship, that way we can slip right past all of the Marines." Rayleigh said as Naruto and the others nodded.

Naruto followed him to a ship coated in bubble like material. The ship wasn't anything special just a normal everyday ship. once under the water Naruto and the girls got a bit nervous, the girls more so than Naruto who knew to break off some wood and just float to the top of the water where he could walk on.

Naruto walked over to the sisters and smiled at them. "Don't worry I'm sure well get through this easy enough." They all nodded with a smile at him. "They might get through this easy enough but you wont." Came the voice of Rayleigh. Naruto turned around just in time to catch a wooden straight sword. "Your training begins right now with swordsmanship." Naruto only sighed as he could tell Rayleigh was about to kick his ass. And after about two hours of none stop sparring Naruto really wished he had Kurama with him. While he was harder to damage thanks to his devil fruit, of which Rayleigh didn't seem notice as evident on the bruises that were all over from his legs to his shoulders.

Naruto simply stood up looking at Rayleigh while breathing normally just in some pain from the hits that landed. Which were most of them. "So how did I do?" Rayleigh smiled. "You actually did very well all of your reflex's are still in top condition, because of that there were a couple of your strikes that almost got me. The thing you really lack is a style and a proper grasp of swordsmanship. That will all come to you in time my boy so don't worry about it. Just go get some rest and we'll continue in a couple hours."'

Naruto did as he was told and went to sleep for a while until waking up to the sound of water slowly going by. He walked on to the deck of the ship to see Hancock looking at the other two's back. Naruto silently walked up seeing the mark on their back it looked like a weird dragons claw. Marigold and Sanderson put their shirts down and turned to see Naruto behind Hancock. "W-WHAT DID YOU SEE." Sanderson asked Naruto who only shrugged. "I saw that mark on your back why what is it?" Before the sisters could say anything Nyon came out. "That my boy is the slave mark of the Celestial Dragons." Naruto looked at them as all of their heads were down in shame.

"I could remove it if you want me to?" He said casually. All three of their heads shot up in hope. "H-how w-would you do that?" Naruto smiled. "Its called sealing its a art my clan mastered and used long ago it had many different uses. If you want I can take it away forever or I can created a new image if you want." he said with a smile.

Hancock smiled widely along with her sisters. "Could you make go away please!" Naruto nodded happily. "I just need some ink and a brush." He said turning to Rayleigh who nodded and went to get both. "alright I'm going to need full access to your back if you want we can do this with you three in a room?" Naruto asked as they all nodded. After they went into a room Naruto had Marigold go first. "Umm I need you to removed your shirt." He said shyly as he turned around so he could remove her shirt. Once she laid down with her back up and uncovered he began putting on the seal which took about twenty minutes to do. Once he was done he put both hand on the center and said 'SEAL!' slowly the seal began receding into the center as the mark itself disappeared.

Hancock and Sanderson were amazed at what they just saw. "H-how is that possible!" Sanderson said. "well it was branded on so all I had to do was make the skin repair itself so the brand would no longer be there." After repeating the process with Sanderson and Hancock all three of them were eternally grateful to Naruto for what he had done for them and told him he would always be welcome on Amazon Lily. Naruto just thanked them and walked out the room to give the sisters some time alone.

Naruto was sitting on the deck leaning back in a chair with his eyes closed. "Well hearing about those seals and seeing them first hand are really something else Naruto." Rayleigh's voice came from the left of Naruto who looked to see him leaning against the railing.

"Yea that's what I said to when I first saw them. The best part about it is that once I complete my dads special seal I'll be on a whole other level than most people have seen in this world." Naruto said with a huge grin. "I believe you kid because once I'm through with you, you'll be able to hang with some of the top pirates. By the time we meet up with Shanks your training with me will be complete. Shanks will probably have a couple tips for you that I don't, since I haven't been out in the world all that much since The Captain died." Rayleigh said with a sad smile.

A couple days later they had reach Amazon Lily and much to the amazement of Naruto and Rayleigh. They were both being hailed as hero's. Naruto was especially surprised since all he had heard was that no men were aloud on the island. Once Hancock was in the palace she was declared the rightful Empress and began her duties as the ruler of Amazon Lily.

Naruto had gone on walks with sisters around the kingdom and was even named the unofficial king by some of the woman who always saw him with Hancock or the three sisters. Due to Hancock's request, Naruto had shown her his transformation again although it was just him and her this time. He told her if he wanted you could change the size he was and demonstrated by becoming twenty feet tall while on four legs so when he stood just on his two back legs he was about forty feet tall.

It had been about a week since they had made it to the island and Naruto and Rayleigh were getting ready to set sail to a isolated island so that Naruto could complete his training with Rayleigh. Once they got were getting ready to get on the small ship they were flagged down by the newly name Gorgon sisters which were Hancock, Marigold and Sanderson.

"Naruto-kun do you have to leave so soon?" Sanderson said with sadness watching Naruto leave. Naruto only nodded looking at them sadly. "Well since your leaving we brought you present from each of us." Sanderson said as she produced a black hooded jacket that was outlined and laced inside with crimson red coloring went down to his calf's. On its left shoulder was the emblem of the Kuja Pirates and on the right shoulder was an emblem in a white outline of a wolf with its mouth wide open like it was about to bite but with its eyes and throat fired red. All across the bottom and the wrists a crimson fire design was put on. After she handed it to him she leaned down since she was the tallest sister and there for taller than Naruto and gave him a light kiss on the cheek much to his surprise.

She then moved back and Marigold produced a Eternal log post for Amazon Lily. "So you'll always be able to find your way back to us." She smiled shyly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Once she stepped back Hancock pulled a long object from behind her back. "I thought this would be good since your learning swordsmanship from one of the best." She said as she unwrapped it. It was stone so it doesn't matter if your fighting a devil fruit user or not." Hancock said with a smile as she quickly jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

Naruto was surprised but kissed her back wrapping his arms around her hips deepening the kiss. After a couple moments Hancock pulled away. "Your the only man who will ever be allowed to do that to me understand." She said in a sincere yet serous voice. Naruto nodded. "I will return to you Hancock-chan. After all I think every Queen needs a good king by her side don't you?" Naruto said with a grin. Hancock nodded and kissed him one last time before letting him go onto the ship.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked Rayleigh who just laughed. "Its called Rusukaina. Its perfect for training it will make you constantly adapt to the seasons of which change weekly and have many different kinds of animals ready to eat you." Rayleigh said with a smile on his face.

Naruto sweat dropped and just shook his head. "I can see your really excited about putting me through the ringer huh?" Naruto asked only for Rayleigh to nod. Once they made it to the island Rayleigh pulled in the small ship and smiled. "Well lets get started. By the end of this, your swordsman skills will be top notch along with your Haki skills which will be the first thing I explain."

Naruto just nodded and walked into the forest with him ready to go through hell to be able to protect his precious one's like he had did in his last life. Only this time he wouldn't let so many die while he had strength. Naruto was not to come out for years until his training was complete and when he was he would be a whole different kind of beast the likes of which the world had yet to see.

(Three years Later)

Naruto was on the island alone as Rayleigh had left one year earlier. Naruto was now taller than he was at his original age of 17. He was now 6'2 and had his blond hair in its normal spikey style. Naruto's wardrobe consisted of grey and black camouflage pants that were tucked into his black boots. He had changed his orange button up shirt to red with some seals and had actually kept it buttoned up but untucked. This he followed this all up with the jacket Sanderson had given him deciding to keep it open today.

Naruto depending on the way he was feeling ether kept his sword in a his hands or had it in a seal on his right wrist. Right now he decided on carrying it in his right hand. Naruto then walked to the edge of the island only to be greeted by the sight of Rayleigh on a very large ship, flying a flag of skull with three slash mark going across its left eye. "Well looks like its time to get started. But before I do I think I'll see my girls again." Naruto said the Eternal log post to Amazon Lily poofed into his hand.

* * *

**ALRIGHT SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**


	2. New People

**Alright thank you for all of the reviews, and I can honestly say besides the fact that I know Naruto wont be joining the Straw Hat crew, I have very little of an idea as what I want Naruto to do. . . . I'm sorry to those that wanted this to be a harem story. I decided not to just cause my other stories have harems so I'm gonna try just a couple this time. ****I also Naruto will get some of his crew in this chapter that will be made up of several characters from other show's and, games ( I DONT OWN ANY OF EM)**

**Oh and Rebel Don read Second Chances and then began to talk to Demon Kitteh. I said it wrong last chapter, so I wanted to clear that up. **

**LETS GO!**

Naruto was looking at his Eternal log post to Amazon Lily, while remembering his Queen Boa Hancock. "Soon, I'll be seeing you soon." Naruto said with a smile as he began walking on the water towards the large red ship. Flying the Jolly Roger of the Red Haired Pirates.

Many of the crew go wide eyed at seeing Naruto simply walk across the water. Shanks is also amazed to see such a thing could be done and so casually. Sure Rayleigh had told him all about Naruto but to see it first hand was something else entirely. Once Naruto got to the ship he simply leapt up to the top of the deck smiling. "Yo old man Rayleigh been a while." Naruto said as Shanks laughed at Rayleigh's unfortunate nick name. "So your Naruto the Unchained Beast huh?" Shanks said with excitement. "That's the rumor. Although I wasn't aware I had a nick name, you have anything to do with that?" Naruto said looking at Rayleigh who was whistling a jaunty tune while looking away.

Naruto only shook his head smiling. "Well obviously I'm Red Haired Shanks." Shanks said holding out his right hand to shake. Naruto shook his hand return with a smile. "So where are we heading Captain?" Naruto said with a laugh. Shanks only raised an eyebrow. "Why? Did you have some place you wanted go first?" Naruto only nodded and tossed him the Eternal log post to Amazon Lily. He then saw Shank's face drop much to his confusion, until he pulled out some money and put in Rayleigh's hand. Rayleigh was laughing. "I told you its the first place he'd want to go!"

Naruto only had a vein in his head as he snatched half the money out of his hand. "Huh HEY!" Naruto simply put the money into a seal and smiled. "That's the fee for betting on my you old goat." Naruto said which only made Shanks and his crew burst out in laughter as seeing Naruto talk to the Dark King in such a way. "ALRIGHT MEN FULL SAIL TO AMAZON LILY!" Shanks yelled as the crew began setting sail Naruto walked up to the helm with Shanks. "So Shanks how big of a deal are around these waters. Judging from the way Rogers and Rayleigh talked about you, you've got to be pretty high up on the food chain huh?"

Shanks only laughed at his observation. "Hehe you could say that I guess, since I'm one of the Yonko." Naruto stopped completely wide eyed and Shanks. "When we hit land I want to spar against you." Shanks face fell into a frown and pulled some more money out of his pocket and threw it at Rayleigh again. "I'm gonna kick his ass." Naruto said while shaking his head. Shanks just laughed at that. "Please kid you might as well take on Whitebeard while your at it. There aren't to many people left from their age of Pirates. But the ones that are all strong beyond comprehension. I myself don't know if I could take Rayleigh if it was one on one fight. After all he is the one who taught me how to use a sword, just like you."

Naruto nodded then smiled. "So where students of the same teacher huh. I guess that makes us brothers of a sort huh?" Shakes looked at him wide eyed for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Hahaha I guess your right. From now on were brothers." Shanks said as he dapped him up.

Naruto let go of his hand and was about thinking about how strong Shanks could really be. "Hey Shanks can you do something for me?" Shanks looked at him confused. "Depends on what it is." Naruto smiled. "I want to measure my Haki up to your's so I want to unleash the full force of my Haki and then I want you to unleash yours." Shanks only thought about it for second before nodding. "Hold on a second though. Hey! Everyone Naruto and I here are about release our full Haki so try not to faint got it!" Getting an 'yes Captain from his crew Shanks nodded to Naruto telling him to proceed.

Naruto then released his full Haki and the wood began to creek and crack under the pressure some of the lower crew members where brought to their knee's under the mighty pressure. Shanks smiled and began to nod to himself.

"That's quiet impressive for some one who's only been training with Haki for three years. It took me double that time to get where you are now." Shanks said as his grin widened as he released his full Haki only with his superb control narrowed it down to where Naruto was standing. The affect was immediate as Naruto's knee's began to buckle under him and the floor began to bend under the pressure. Naruto was sure had he not had experience with the strongest killing intents in his world, he would have been on his knee's gasping for air.

Finally Shanks began containing his Haki Naruto was then able to stand up with out a problem. "so what do you think little brother?" Naruto nodded thought for a second before nodding to himself. "I still want to fight you to see where I stand in terms of skill and not just Haki. But as it stands from that I think it'll take a couple years of intense training before I can match up to what you just showed me." When he was done Shanks eyes widened. "W-What do you mean it'll only take you a couple of years to get up to where I am?" Naruto grinned at seeing his reaction.

"Like I said it'll take a couple years of intense training to get to where your at. And the only kind of training I do is intense." Naruto said with smile as Shanks just nodded along with him. "You know Naruto your not to far off from Yonko. Especially if what Rayleigh tells me is true. He said you already have the same if not more combat experience that I have and that right there is almost half the battle. In terms of rank I'm probably the second strongest Yonko with Whitebeard in the lead, and Big Mom and Kaido fighting for third and fourth." Naruto nodded. "I'll have to do my research on both of them since I'll be fighting one of those two." Naruto then looked at Shanks with a sly grin. "Or I could always just take your spot." Naruto joked as Shanks laughed along with him.

"Whenever you think you can take it I'll be glad to accept the challenge!" Shanks said as he began steering the ship again. "So how long till we get to Amazon Lily?" Naruto asked.

Shanks then got a slightly evil glint in his eyes and put a teasing yet goofy smile on. "OHHH Is some one ready to see their girlfriend~! " Naruto only blushed a bit and then got a vein in his head. "Hell yea I wanna see her again! What about you Shankssssss~ You got any girlfriend~" Naruto said teasing him back.

Shanks only grinned. "Mabye~ There might be girl somewhere out there who's caught my interest." Shanks said with a smile. "But if I did have a girl out there It would have to stay secret otherwise she would be in a whole lot of danger." Shanks said getting a bit more serous. "I'll let you meet her when we go back to her town but that is to never leave your mouth got it?" Shanks said with stern look making Naruto nod. "After ALL WE CANT ALL HAVE WARLORDS AS YOUR GIRLFRIENDS NOW CAN WE!" Shanks said going from serous to goofy in half a second, only to get a seriously confused look from Naruto. "Warlord what the hell do you mean Warlord?"

Shanks face lit up like a light bulb. "Ohh that's right you've been on an isolated island for three years huh? Well the World Government has Seven -" He was cut off by very upset Naruto. "I know what the Seven Warlords of the Sea are Shanks. But I also know Hancock-chan hates he World Government so what did they do to make her join them." Naruto said with very concentrated look thinking about the things the World Government would pull which was just about everything.

"I don't know but whatever it is I'm sure the its not good. The World Government isn't known for asking nicely." Shanks said in a somber tone. He then put a hand on Naruto's shoulder who nodded. "Lets just get there, so I can talk to her about it."

"Captain! There's Marine ship at the island!" The man in the crows nest yelled down. Shanks began turning the ship around to get on the island from the back. "Naruto you can walk in the front door if you want. We're gonna hide the ship, so it doesn't cause problems for The Kuja Pirates." Naruto nodded and then ran to the edge of the ship and jumped off and began running across the water. It only took him a couple minutes to reach the docks.

Once he got there he jumped onto to the docks and began walking towards the palace. He had his hood down so everyone would see his face, as he walked through the inner City all of the women began cheering at having their Unofficial king back.

The thirty or so Marines who were waiting outside guarding the royal palace were confused when they heard cheering coming from the City. They then noticed a man in a long black jacket was walking directly towards them. "HALT!" One of them said as the others began to draw their weapons only for an invisible wave of energy to hit them knocking them out. "Idiots." Naruto muttered as he walked into the palace much to the amazement of the Amazon's as he had just knocked out all of them with out lifting a finger against them.

Naruto was walking towards the Royal hall where meetings were held. He could hear raised voices coming from them that sounded like Hancock. Naruto was able to make out something like 10% is more than enough. Naruto then came to the door and kicked it open catching everyone's attention.

The said Marine was named was a Vice Admiral named Cancer who had slicked back blond hair, shaded glasses with scar running across his left eye and a cigar in his mouth. "Who the hell are you this is an-" "Shut up! You Foolish man!" Hancock said with venom then before she could move Naruto was already in front of her with his arms around her waste kissing her deeply. Hancock wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a couple minutes of non-stop kissing much to the delight of Sanderson, Marigold and especially Hancock there was cough that came from the Marine Vice Admiral. Naruto then pulled away much to Hancock's dismay, he then turned to look at the Vice Admiral. "Can I help you?" Naruto said annoyed. "Yes! How the hell did you get in here I ordered my men not to let anyone interrupted this meeting." Naruto shrugged. "I think they were sleeping when I saw them." Naruto said innocently.

Cancer however was less amused and grit his teeth. ""it doesn't matter now anyway. Back to what we were talking about 10 percent is to low we at least need fifteen percent otherwise we'll be forced to-" The Vice Admiral was cut off as an enormous amount of Haki was released of the likes he'd only seen from higher Vice Admiral's who had Conqueror's Haki , he was only able to stand for a moment before dropping down to one knee. "W-whats going on?" He said trying to keep conscious. "What exactly did you mean when you'd be forced to do something? Because you stopped mid sentence so couldn't hear you. Perhaps you would like try and say that again." Naruto said as he got dangerously close to the Marine.

"I-I was saying w-we'd b-be forced to t-t-take the ten p-percent." Naruto nodded with a smile. "Good that's what I thought you said. Now get out." Naruto said as he released his Haki, then watched the Vice Admiral walk out with his tail between his legs. "That was great Naruto-kun!" Hancock said hugging him tightly. Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "So how have my girls been doing hmm? " he asked looking from Hancock to Sanderson then to Marigold.

Sanderson was the one who spoke up. "We've been alright as you can see we had some pest problems but besides that everything is going great!" She said with a smile. Hancock looked Naruto up and down. "You look like your doing very well yourself Naruto-kun." Naruto blushed at the complement.

"Yea the training Rayleigh put me through was pretty crazy but it all paid off in the end" Naruto said flexing his arms whit a goofy smile. "Hey Sanderson, Marigold can we have a minute alone please?" Both sisters nodded then bowed and finally walked out of the room.

He then grabbed Hancock's hand and lead her to the outside balcony, all while gently giving her hand gentle, little kisses. "Hancock tell me what happened that you were forced to join up with the Navy." Naruto said in a serous yet soft tone.

He brought Hancock into a deep hug from behind as he wrapped his arms around her waste and put his head on her shoulder. She gently brought her hand up caressing his whisker marks electing a deep purr from him. "How long have you been waiting to do this hmm?" Naruto said with his eyes closed as he was in heaven from receiving this facial massage. " I've been waiting ever since you left my beloved." She whispered in his ear sending a delightful chill down his spine.

Naruto turned around to face him and gave her a quick kiss. "Hancock what happened with the Navy?" He asked again. Hancock put her head down in shame. "hey its ok whatever happened we'll fix it together." Naruto said as he lifted her head by gently holding her chin up. "The said if I didn't become one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea they would send the buster call on Amazon Lily and wipe them off the map like they did to Ohara." Hancock said with tears forming in her eyes. Naruto quickly pulled her into a deep hugs running his hand through her hair. "Don't worry I promise in just a few of years the Marines wont dare come anywhere near Amazon Lily." Naruto said as he looked down at her smiling.

"Naruto-kun how do you know that?" She asked a with a shaky voice. Naruto began to grin showing his elongated canine's as he ran his hands up and down her back down to her hips. "I'm going to become the next Yonko by taking out one the current one's." Naruto said which surprised Hancock to her core. Hancock's mouth was wide open in shock until she grabbed him by his collar bringing him closer to her face. "ARE YOU INSANE THE YONKO ARE ALL MORE POWERFUL THAN EVEN AN ADMIRAL!" She yelled surprising him as he took a step back away from her in shock "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KILL ONE LIKE YOUR PLUCKING FRUIT FROM A TREE!" Hancock continued to yell, she then pushed Naruto against a wall looking at his wide eyes. Turning around she walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned on it.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW POWERFUL THEY ARE?! BECAUSE I DONT I'VE ONLY EVER HEARD OF THEIR POWER!" Hancock then took a deep breath in and out and began speaking in a lower toned voice. "And they are considered the strongest of the three great powers of the world! If the Four Yonko ever joined forces the Marines wouldn't stand a chance along with the Seven Warlords of the Sea! And your just going to kill one!?" She then turned around to see Naruto with a fierce look in his eyes.

Naruto began walking towards her, every step released his hidden power like a dam breaking open until he finally stood in front of her. His full power now bearing down on her and everything around as she could now see and hear the tension in the wood railings and the red marble tile floor as both began to crack under the pressure of his full might.

Hancock then realized this wasn't the goofy wolf boy who rescued her or even her beloved Naruto-kun who showered her with love. This was a Beast among men the likes she had never seen before. She wasn't sure if this was what being around a Yonko's full power felt like but if she ever imagined it, it would be something exactly like this.

If it wasn't for the fact that she knew Naruto would never harm he she would have been terrified of him at this moment. Naruto looked at her dead in her beautiful ocean blue eyes, Naruto's own eyes were colored a glowing red. Soon though the pressure of his power left her and Naruto's eyes were back to normal. "I'm leaving again and I'm going to train with Red Haired Shanks." Naruto said once again shocking Hancock.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and pulled out the tri-pronged Kunai from his jacket. "I made these myself. It uses a special seal that allows me to travel anywhere where this marker is." Naruto said pointing to the marking on the handle of the Kunai. "Stab this into anything and I'll be there in an instant, but only use it for emergencies." Naruto stepped back away from her with a certain pain in his eyes. "I wont be gone any longer than four years before I return. In the mean time, I hope you gain more confidence in me. After all I'm your king right?" Naruto asked Hancock with a sad smile.

Hancock only silently nodded and threw herself at him. "I do have confidence in you Naruto-kun its just that I don't want to lose you." Hancock said. Naruto then held her by her shoulder pushing her away a bit. "You should have enough confidence in me to know I would never die on you facing a Yonko, Admiral or worse." The blond said. Hancock only nodded to herself a couple times, then spoke up. "I-I will, I will have confidence in you Naruto-kun. I know you can do it!" She shouted as she then deeply kissed him. "Now go and make a name for yourself my Kingly beloved!" Hancock said with extra enthusiasm.

Naruto nodded then stepped back. He flashed her his million dollar smile before disappeared in yellow flash.

Appearing back on Shanks's ship Naruto looks over to Shanks and gives him a thumbs up. Shanks then gave the command to set sail towards the East Blue. "Yo Shanks why are we going to the East Blue I thought it was the weakest of the sea's?" Shanks nodded to him. "Some say it is even though Roger himself was from the East Blue. We were already going to the East Blue for a little vacation, it just so happens that's the perfect place for me to train you."

He just got a questioning look in return from Naruto. "How?" "Well first off I have a couple of bases their, that are on deserted islands. Perfect for training people of our caliber so not to destroy anyone's home or worse kill some one, next the last thing we want is some one scoping out your powers and the last thing some one will be looking for in the East Blue is one of the Yonko." Naruto just nodded his head seeing his logic. "So how long will it take us to get to the East Blue?" Shanks just looked up putting a hand on his chin. "Well I think it'll take us about a week to get their since we're moving straight through the calm belt. But to get where we want it'll probably be about two weeks."

After a couple of hours of partying it was just Shanks, Naruto, Rayleigh and a couple other people keeping watch. "So you both sailed the grand line and New World do either of you know where One Piece really is?" Naruto asked both Shanks and Rayleigh leaning against the railing of the ship. Shanks shook his head negatively. "Nope Captain didn't tell me where it was at although I've been to Raftel, the island where supposedly One Piece is."

Naruto then looked to Rayleigh. "Yea I know where its at. Why want to become Pirate King?" Rayleigh asked with a smile. Naruto took a moment to think about it and then looked up with a straight face. "Nahh, being Pirate King doesn't interest me as much crushing the World Government under my boot."

Both Shanks and Rayleigh raised an Eyebrow at this. "You want to destroy the World Government?" Shanks said more than surprised. "You know I think I heard of a small group called the Revolutionists devoted to that exact purpose." Shanks finished looking at Rayleigh who nodded in conformation. "Well if they ever send me an invite I'll see what their about but until then I'll do things my way. And plus I want to become a Yonko before I start on something that big."

Shanks nodded along with what he was saying. "Your definitely going to need a strong crew. Being a Yonko isn't just about being the strong, your going to need strong people to follow your lead although I'm sure you'll find them along the way." Shanks said with a smile.

Naruto only widened his eyes. "I know the perfect place to get people for my crew." Naruto said with a evil grin. Shanks and Rayleigh just looked at each other a little worried, Rayleigh was the one who decided to speak up. "Oh? and where exactly is this place?"

Naruto then looked him in the eyes. "The same place we first met." Rayleigh's eye's widened a bit. "That's actually an excellent you'll be pissing off the world government and hopefully gaining some strong crew members. The only other option would be to go to Impel down and that's not worth the risk of getting caught." Naruto then nodded to himself.

"Since we're passing by Sabaody we could actually do it in a couple days and get your crew started with who ever would decide to join." Naruto smiled and nodded toward Rayleigh as Shanks began changing their heading a bit.

"Alright boys! We're gonna go free some slaves got it!" Most of his crew looked at him weirdly. "We're going to Sabaody Archipelago." The crew all nodded as Ben Beckman walked up to his Captain. "So where going to help the kid become a Yonko?" Shanks smiled and nodded. "Placing him in the position of a Yonko will be extremely beneficial to us and its better than having Kaido or Big Mom in power."

Ben could only nod knowing that both of the other two Yonko were extremely dangerous and unpredictable. Also on some level each were both tyrants of their own territories, Big Mom threating to eat anyone because of her sweet tooth and Kaido just killing anyone who stood in his way.

"We'll be at Sabaody in about a day so get whatever you need together got it." Shanks said as more of a statement to Naruto nodded and went about sharpening his weapons and making sure his seals were all set for battle since there were bound to be some high ranking Marines in Sabaody and even higher would be arriving since he didn't plan on leaving any Celestial Dragons alive if he came across one.

Naruto that night slept like a baby knowing he would begin his new family tomorrow. He had so badly wished to be accepted in his old world only for it to mildly happen towards the end of his life. Now though he had a new chance a new begging and he would make sure he made this time around count for him.

(The next day at Sabaody)

"Alright Naruto your going in on this one alone we're going to keep the ship hidden in Grove 21. Having a Yonko show up in the middle of anywhere would cause a lot of fuss not to mention we don't want the Celestial dragons running away with their slaves." Naruto nodded and let Shanks continue. "Just make sure you get a couple people to join you. You don't want to many people since you don't even have a ship yet." Naruto gave shanks a salute and jump of the ship and began walking towards Sabaody.

'So all I need to do is go to the action house and I'll be set.' Naruto thought to himself as a every so often he would swipe his hand across a wall, tree or object of some sort to put a Hiraishin seal on. As Naruto kept walking he noticed the area was getting better looking, like more high end. ' Been a long time since I've been here but I think I'm headed in the right direction. . . bingo~!' Naruto sung in his head as he saw a Celestial dragon walking with a train of female slaves behind him.

The Noble was walking right towards Naruto's direction much to his pleasure, he then walked right in the Nobleman's path. Just as he was a couple feet away from the Nobleman who was about to say something Naruto unsealed his sword with the quickness, before anyone could make a move the Nobleman's head was rolling on the floor along with his motionless body.

The guards were so shell shocked at what they'd just seen they froze. Which in the presence of a trained killer is the last thing you should do. Before they could even look back towards Naruto he had already slayed five of the ten soldiers, the only problem for the ones that noticed him didn't notice the kunai by their feet as they all began to draw their weapons.

Before they could even pull them out they had all been killed in a flash of yellow. Naruto looked around and shook his head in a disapproving manner at the lack of skill these security guards had. He then looked towards the train of female slaves, out of all of them the two most beautiful were the two up front but not only because they were just simply beautiful. You could tell by their physical condition that they were both fighters and skilled from the look's in their eye as he could tell when he was being analyzed carefully.

After slowly walking around and picking up his Hiraishin Kunai's from on the ground then sealing them back up, he walked up to the ladies and with a few trained swings the chains fell apart releasing the female's from the chains. Almost all of them took off except for two that Naruto had figured as trained fighters.

The first girl was 5'7 and had dark tanned skin, with hazel brown eyes and light brown hair that was put up in a ponytail. She had on a top that only covered her breasts diagonally from the bottom of her neck her sides, she also had on pants silver scaled pants with a purple rope going around the waste and dropping to about her thighs and nothing on her feet.** (AN: Christie Monteiro) **

The second girl was only 5'4 but and a lighter tan complexion. She had dirty blond hair that was short yet spiked out towards the back of her head and her eyes were dark brown. She had on a red shirt that stopped be a couple inches above her belly button showing off her toned abs, she also had on dark blue pants with what looked like metal blue boots with yellow lining. **(AN: Shina from Bloody Raw Primal Fury, just without her jacket on.)**

Naruto looked at both of them with a slight grin on his face. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm putting a crew together and I want you two to join." They both stopped eyes widening at this. "Theirs a ship not to far from here that's ready to take us whenever we're ready to go although I kinda wanted more people to join up with me." Naruto said looking around.

"We can help you with that and I'll agree to be part of your crew if you help rescue my boyfriend. He's a strong fighter we just surrounded by three Marine Vice-Admiral's and their crew's, He's with the other male fighters back at the auction house. I'm Christie Monteiro by the way " The taller of the two said. Before Naruto could answer back the other girl interrupted.

"I'm Shina and I'll join since I do owe you my life, on top of that my sense's are telling me that you are trustworthy" Shina said as she and Christie began to guide Naruto towards the auction house. "Your pretty crazy you know that? I hope you know your going to have an Admiral after you now that you just killed a World Noble." Shina said as Naruto just shrugged. "It doesn't matter I'll be Yonko in a couple years and they wont dare to step in my way." Naruto said as both Shina and Christie's eyes widened.

"H-how exactly do you plan on becoming a Yonko?" Christie asked a little scared. "I'm going to kill Big Mom or Kaido." Yup Christie's fears were confirmed she just signed up to die, she thought to herself as they reached the auction house.

Walking in Naruto looked to the center stage to see what looked like multiple warrior's of different race's and style's. Naruto looked to Christie. "Which one is your boyfriend?" He asked in a whisper. She then pointed to a rather large black man with dreads put into a ponytail. He was wearing some blue cargo shorts and black boots, he also had on some colorful wrist bands.

Naruto nodded. "You two cause a scene while free everybody down their." They both nodded and got to work although Naruto got a pretty good surprise when he saw Shina turn into humanoid Cheetah and began ripping the rich people and guards to piece's. Christie was doing the same only doing what looked like some dance kicks that were knocking people out like Tyson hit em with clean right hook.

Naruto then threw a kunai down to the center stage and with a couple swings of his sword he cut the chains off of them. "You" Naruto pointed to Christie's boyfriend. "Go talk to your girlfriend she'll fill you in on what's up." The man only nodded and jumped up with ease all the way to the top where Christie was. Naruto then turned and looked at the rest of them. "Listen this is all optional ok. I'm putting together a crew anyone who's not into killing or harming innocent people and can hold their own is more than welcome to join."

When Naruto was done a lot of people just began to run out of the action house either because they just didn't want to join or they were evil bastard. Naruto then looked to see two men standing in front of him.

The first was a light skin, black hair put into a ponytail and looked like he was in his early twenties. He was about 5'8 and had on a red and black kimono that he let fall off of his right side. he had them tucked into dark green hakama pants with a beige belt tied around his waste and geta sandal's to finish it off. "My name its Mitsurugi and it would be an honor to join your crew, since I am forever in your dept Captain." He said with a bow.

Naruto smiled and nodded and looked to the other man. He was in his teens and about 5'7 . He had short white hair white, with black eyes. He also has one large tattoo of crow covering his chest with a tattoo on each of his shoulders. He had on black gloves, orange pants with large stipe's going down the sides and normal black shoe's. "As long as I get to fight some strong opponents I'm down. Oh and I'm Reiji by the way"

Naruto nodded to him as well. "well then lets get the hell out of here!" He turned and looked at the other three who were around the action room. "OI WE'RE LEAVING GET OVER HERE!" Naruto shouted. Soon Shina, Christie and her boyfriend were all around him. "So how the hell are we getting out of here, just standing here?" Reiji asked.

"everyone put a hand on me and try to stay calm." Everyone nodded and put a hand on him. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Everyone looked up to see a two Marine Vice Admiral's. One of them pointing at them, the other had a his sword in his hand. Naruto just shook his head. "Fools"

Within less then a second everyone who was touching Naruto had all felt a tingling sensation and were back on the Red Haired Pirate's Ship. Once the others had realized they were on a ship they began noticing things like, what ship it was, some of the crew members it didn't quite sink in until the man himself red haired Shanks walked down the steps in front of their new Captain.

Shanks just smiled and slapped Naruto on the shoulder then looked at the five people behind him. "Woah Naruto looks like you've gotten some talent good job." Naruto just scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He then turned to his new crew and stepped back.

"New crew Red Haired Shanks, Shanks meet Shina, Reiji, Mitsurugi, Christie and. . .you know I never got your name." The man then snapped out of his stupor when he was elbowed by his girlfriend. "Huh. . oh I'm sorry my names Eddie Gordo." Naruto laughed and then nodded. "And Eddie Gordo."

Shanks nodded to them all. "Well since your part of my little brothers crew feel free to make your self's at home." They all nodded like dummies at the same time. Mitsurugi then decided to speak up. "Excuse me Captain umm where is our ship and where are we going?"

Naruto looked at him and put his finger up in the air. "Well we don't have a ship yet and we're heading to the east blue to train away from any other interference's. Also you all should be aware that the training we're all going to go through will be hell. It needs to be after since I plan to kill off either Big Mom or Kaido within a couple years, so your all gonna have to step up got it?" Getting a nod Naruto smiled and began walking away leaving the shell shocked new crewmates.

* * *

**WOOT WOOT GOT it done. Might not be my best work, I've been having a lot problems with my family lately so excuse me if its not up to par with my usual stuff. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Changing a Life

**Thank you everyone for all of the reviews! Just a heads up to those waiting for my other story the Newest Supernova its gonna be a while because I'm having a bit of a writers block and the Marineford battle isn't going as nearly as good as I'd hoped, so I do sincerely apologies for that. **

** As for updates their going to come a bit slower because I'm gonna try a new process of doing things, to try and make the story better for everyone. Also THIS STORY WILL BE NARUTOxHANCOCK that's it. If you want any other pairings feel free to ask and I will do my best to deliver if possible. Anyway LETS GET IT ONNNNN!**

It had been a couple days since the attack on Sabaody and it was pretty much easy sailing. The ship was coated with Sea-Stone at the bottom no one had to worry about the sea kings in the calm belt. Not that they really needed to worry anyway with so many high level fighters even sea kings could sense the danger of attacking that ship.

The day was normal a bit dark and cloudy but no rain. Naruto had decided to let his new nakama to settle in before he had a little meeting with them. Deciding now was a pretty good time to get to know each other he had called everyone to the back of the ship.

"So seeing's as were all going to be crew mates from here on out I think it's best we get to know each other by sharing our names, where we're from, likes, dislikes, fighting and other skills, being the Captain I'll go first I guess." Naruto said with a shrug and looked around seeing everyone was paying attention.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I come from Sabaody Archipelago, I've been a pariah most of my life until I met up with Rayleigh and he taught me how to fight and use my Haki. I love ramen even though thus far I don't know anyone who knows how to make it except for one person." Naruto said with dark cloud over his head while his crew just sweat dropped at his antics. "I also like to spend time with my friends and loved ones and strong opponent's to fight."

"My dislikes are people who stab their comrades in the back." He said looking to all his crewmembers. "So just know if you want your more than welcome to leave the crew but if you betray us or sell out or anything to that nature. You will have signed your own death warrant." Everyone began to sweat from the killing intent he pushed out for a moment. "Other than that I guess it would have to be the World government a-and ummm" Naruto then muttered something to the point were the others couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry Captain what was that? We couldn't hear you." Came Shina's voice right next to Naruto. "I-I-I said that I-I hate G-G-Ghosts!" Naruto said looking over both of his shoulders. Shina just shook her head with a smirk while, Christie was having a giggling fit seeing the man who ruthlessly cut down a World Noble scared to death just by the mere mention of a ghost.

"Anyway that's important lets get back on track. I have a bunch of skills including using all forms of Haki." "Wait you can use Conqueror's Haki?!" Came the amazed voice of Reiji. Naruto simply nodded and released a bit of his Conqueror's Haki shocking his crewmates. "I have a special energy that allows me to walk on water, walls and ceilings. My devil fruit is a mythical Zoan type Model: Fenrir the Unbound, you'll see it later on cause I don't feel freaking everyone on the ship out by turning into a giant flaming wolf. But by far my most powerful skill would have to be the art of writing seals. And before you ask it has to many uses to list down so just trust me when I say it'll come in handy a lot. Any skills beyond that? I guess I have strong talent for turning enemies into my greatest allies so don't be surprised if that happens from time to time." Naruto said thinking of Gaara specifically.

Naruto then looked over to his right to see Shina who now had on a blue jacket that cut off at her stomach. Also she now had on blue and yellow outlined forearm guards that turned into a fingerless glove.

"Well My name is Shina Gado. I'm from an island in the south blue called Flat Land Island which is one of Whitebeards territories , There I was given my devil fruit by my father who had eaten, the Lions form of my devil fruit. My skills include Haki although I was only taught Armament. I have full control over my devil fruit powers and I'm a hunter, so I am naturally good at tracking.

My likes are hunting, relaxing, meat and the Whitebeard pirates. My dislikes are also the World Government, poachers and obviously World Nobles." Shina said quickly and leaned back in her chair looking her right. "Well I guess its my turn to share huh?" Said Reiji.

He leaned back and put both hands behind his head while kicking his feet up onto the table. "Well the names Reiji Takigawa ,but you can just call me Rei. I'm from grand line itself. I'm a orphan from Mock Town which is pretty much a safe haven for pirates. My skills are fighting since that's what excites me most. Also I ate the Zoan Crow Crow fruit, of which I have almost perfect control over. Oh annndd umm" He muttered something looking away from the others. "What was that?" Shina asked. "I-I said another skill was I-I'm a nurse." He said looking away as Shina began laughing and called him a sissy along with Naruto who was laughing and the others just laughing a bit more low key.

"S-SHUT UP YOU PUSSY-CAT!" Reiji yelled at Shina who got a vein. "WHO YOU CALLING A PUSSY-CAT? BIRD BRAINS!" They were both about to get up and duke it out until Naruto quickly defused the situation while laughing. "C-calm down you two ok, just take it easy. Reiji finish your introduction."

Reiji just nodded while shooting Shina a dirty look. "Anyway my likes are fighting strong opponents, money and beautiful women. My dislikes are weaklings who try and start fights with me, other than that I'm golden." He said with a gin He looked to his right seeing Eddie and Christie, Christie who was sitting on Eddie's lap. "I guess I'll go first." Came Christie's voice. "I'm Christie Monteiro, I'm from an Island in the calm belt called Last Leg island. I love calm sea's and partying along with my boyfriend here." She said giving Eddie a kiss on the forehead. "I hate the World Government for what they did to me and my family. My skills are fighting in my grandfathers style of capoeira which is solely based on kicking with light use of the hands. Other than that I guess I'm a good cook." She then looked down towards Eddie.

My name is Eddie Gordo and I come from the same island as Christie. My skills are similar to Christie's except I'm extremely experienced in Rokushiki. I like helping out those who need it most and my friends. I dislike fighting when its not necessaryand I hate World Government." Eddie sighed out before continuing. "With that being said I am a former member of CP1" Shina, Reiji and Mitsurugi's eyes all widened a bit at this new found confession.

Naruto simply looked around. "Umm can some one fill me in on what that is." Naruto said completely clueless. Shina was the one to speak up. "CP is short for Cipher Pol. Its a secret branch of the World Government that are pretty much used for all types of covert work, but that doesn't mean they aren't strong. I've heard stories of Cipher Pol 0 being strong enough to fight on equal terms with an Admiral." Shina finished

Eddie just nodded. "You would be correct in that aspect. The three members of that squad are kept especially secret, no one except the Admirals and above know who they are. The whole reason we were captured in the first place was because I attacked and killed the head of the CP1 because he told me he if I helped him get ahold of a certain devil fruit he would give me the money I need to cure my master, Christie's Grandfather. Needless to say he lied and I killed him as soon as I found out." Eddie finished then looking to the last person in the circle.

"Well my name is Mitsurugi call me whatever you'd like for short since we're all going to be comrades from now on. I come from Wano Country in the New World. I set out on this journey to find the Legendary Sword Soul Caliber. Its power is said to be only rivaled by its opposite the soul edge of which is was lost in the oceans years ago before my time. My likes are drinking, eating, strong opponents and having a good time. My dislikes are scum with no honor like that of the World Nobles and other retches of the sea's. My skill is my swordsmanship along with being able to use Observation and Armament Haki. Although I do find myself in need of two Katana's." Mitsurugi said finishing his introduction then looking to Naruto.

"Alright you guys when we reach the East Blue we'll be training for about a year. After that we're going to go looking for one of the Yonko, which one I haven't quite decided yet. But either way you all need to be at the top of your games for this got it?" After getting a nod from his crew Naruto nodded back and began to walk off until he was stopped by the voice of Mitsurugi. "Excuse me Captain but what are we going to do for a ship? I assume once The Red Haired Pirates are done training you, we'll set off by ourselves correct?"

Naruto turned and got a fox like grin. "You are correct my friend and as for a ship. . . well I think we'll just barrow one from the navy." Reiji and Shina just laughed and then glared at each other for laughing at the same time. While The other three just nodded.

Naruto walked towards Shanks who was at the helm right now. "So what do you think of your new crew members hm?" Shanks said not even looking at Naruto. "Their all in good fighting condition and seem strong enough. It also helps that they all hold a strong dislike for the World Government." Naruto said while Shanks just nodded along. "When do you plan to tell them your ultimate goal hm?"

Naruto just took in a deep breath. "Probably once I've become a Yonko by then I'll be able to trust them all completely with my true history and we can start going to work on the World Government. My only concern is picking up more crewmembers. Your the only Yonko Without a large following, I'm not sure if that would put me at and advantage or disadvantage." Naruto said while thinking to himself.

"Just because I don't carry an armada around with me doesn't mean I don't have a large following kid. I've got plenty of people ready to fight at my call. Their all just stationed places so not to cause to much attention. I'd suggest you do the same it'll make people think you only have small following like you just did to me and it will allow you to gather more information much easier." Shanks finished his lecture looking at Naruto who was now deep in thought.

'Jiraiya did teach me some things on his spy network. with the technology in this world getting information back and forth would probably be much easier. Hmm I should probably get a man on the inside of the Navy to help me with my information. That will have to come much later, right now Hancock will have to do although I'm sure they wont share any important information with the Seven Warlords even if they're working for the Government.

I'll have to start here in the East Blue and slowly move my way to the Grand Line. This going to be a annoyingly long process.' Naruto was brought out of his thinking by a slap to the back of the head. "OW! What the hell Shanks!" Naruto said looking towards his brother. "you zoned out and I was trying to tell you that once we make it out of the calm belt we'll be going towards a place called Cocoyasi village to restock. That'll be a good place for you to start up your spy network since it's smack dab in the middle of the East Blue from their, we're going to make our way to one of my islands to start your training. Oh and we're gonna be making frequent journeys to certain island for partying, just a heads up."

Naruto began chuckling while walking away from his goofy brother, if there was one thing he knew about Shanks in his short time of knowing him, it was that he loved to party. "Whatever Shanks I'm going to take a nap."

(A week later near Cocoyasi Village)

"Alright Naruto we're close to the island. Me and my crew are just going to be restocking ok, so its just your job to get a informant in this village before we leave tomorrow." Shanks said as Naruto nodded, then walked towards his crew members. "Hey we're going into the village whoever want to come, can come. " He then turned around and began walking way.

The to his surprise each one of them decided to come along with him. Once they weighed anchor Naruto and his crew were the first off the ship. Everyone else had jobs to do before going into the town. "Yo Shanks I'll see you when I get back!"

Naruto waved as he and his crew got off the boat. Naruto began walking through down a long dirt road towards where he assumed the main town was. "So anyone ever been to the East Blue before?" Naruto looked to see everyone shaking their heads no except Eddie. "Yea. I was here a couple of times during my time with the World Government" Came the voice of Eddie. "During my time with CP1 the World Government would always keep an eye out on this ocean specifically incase anyone like Roger ever started to surface up, they wanted to stop it before it could start."

Shina then decided to speak up. "I understand why they would do that. Roger was by far the greatest threat to them that they've ever faced. He was able to beat Whitebeard, who probably has the strongest Devil fruit on the planet. Yet he himself didn't eat any devil fruit power whatsoever. Kind of a scary thought that some one could be that powerful."

"Awww its ok pussy-cat we wont let any big bad pirates hurt you~" Reiji said in a teasing voice leaning over into Shina's ear only to receive a hard elbow to the gut making him hunch over in pain. "Ugghhhhh" Shina just smirked as she kept walking while muttering "Who's the pussy now".

After a little more walking Shina stopped dead in her tracks. "Captain I hear lots of shouting coming from the village, and its all in a single place." Naruto stopped for a second thinking. "Ok everyone do your best to hide your presence, and watch from afar. Don't make a move until I give a signal." He said as he dashed away along with Mitsurugi following him, Eddie and Christie went to the right, Shina went to the left and Reiji turned into a normal size crow and flew towards the commotion.

Once everyone was in a set position they began to watch as a crew a fishmen were picking what looked like family. in the middle was a woman who looked like she had just gotten a bad beating and her left arm was totally broken. "HAHAHAHA all you humans are the same. WEAK!" The large fish man said. "Arlong you swear that you'll leave my girls alone." The fishman Arlong nodded. "That's right as long as you die!" as he was about to kick the lady in the middle until a man in all brown uniform pulled out two pistols and began firing at Arlong.

The bullets however were blocked by a different fishman who had a dark grey gi on and shark like fins on his arms. The fishman followed up by slashing the man across the chest with a sword enough to injure but not kill him.

Right after that all of the villagers began coming down the road towards the fishman charging at them. Naruto signaled for Eddie and Christie to stop them. Just as the two forces were about to meet a blue slash like beam cut between them stopping both the villagers and the fishmen in their tracks. Once the dust had fallen Christie and Eddie were standing with their backs to each other, Christie facing the villagers and Eddie facing the fishmen.

Arlong then looked at the two with some minor irritation. "Just who the hell are you two." Naruto then stepped out from behind the building walking directly behind Bellemere. "It they are my crewmembers." Naruto said getting everyone's attention. Most of all Bellemere who didn't even hear this guy until he said something. Arlong looked towards him getting even more angry. "And just who the hell are you?"

"Me?" Naruto said while gesturing to himself. "The names Naruto Uzumaki but that doesn't matter right now." Naruto said as he began channeling killing intent towards Arlong and his crew, making them feel a bit uneasy. "What matters is that I'm giving you one just chance." Naruto then put up a single finger. "Just one to leave this island and never return or me and my crew will kill every last one of you." Naruto turned up the killing intent making some of the fishmen shake. One fishmen with six arms even began to take a couple steps back.

"SHAHAHAAHAHA your really funny kid its to bad you've got to die for threatening my crew. Chew kill this kid." Arlong said as a large light blue fishman began walking towards Naruto. Before he could make it halfway towards Naruto, he was tackled by a large cheetah that had sent him sprawling a couple feet to the side and had quickly bitten down into his jugular. As he began gurgling for hair the other large shark like fishman with the sword began charging with his sword in hand.

Right as he was about to reach Shina, he was punched by black fist that sunk all the way into his gut and sent him into the crowd of fishmen knocking a bunch down. Naruto just smiled as Shina began walking away from the now dead Chew and walked in front of Bellemere and the two young girls in a protective manner. "Great timing Shina, Mitsurugi. Now where's Rei?" Naruto asked looking up into the sky. "Right here boss man!" Came Rei's voice as he was on top of Bellemere's house in a crouched position with a pistol in his left hand. When Naruto looked up towards him, Rei gave him a mock salute.

"Well good to see your relaxing up there." Naruto said jokingly. "THATS IT YOUR ALL DEAD! I'M GONNA KILL ALL YOU VERMIN!" Arlong yelled and charged at Naruto who just smirked. As Arlong made a dash for Naruto, Naruto jumped over the girls and dashed at Arlong he then unsealed his blade and with a single motion moved his head out of the way of the punch that Arlong sent at him did a spinning kick straight into Arlong's gut that sent him flying backward. Naruto just smiled as Arlong quickly got up and to his surprise pulled out his teeth twice. "Lets how you like this VERMIN!" Arlong shouted as he dashed towards Naruto again.

Naruto's face lost its smile as he got a bit annoyed at this guy calling him a vermin. Naruto quickly swerved out of the way of one of Arlong's hand jaws and swung his sword across Arlong's body with one quick motion. Time seemed to slow down as Arlong took a couple more steps until the top half of his body slid off his bottom and he dropped down dead.

"Anyone else care to test their luck?" Naruto muttered in a deadly tone as a couple fishmen booked it. The others were too angry that two of the crew mates including their captain had just been killed. As they charged they we're quickly dealt with by the rest of the crew.

After everything was said and done if any fishmen were around they were on the ground dead. Everyone just stared in awe at these six people who had effortlessly dealt with the worst problem the village had ever faced. "Well, well, well what do we have here? It looks like I'll be getting a new promotion~" Came the very annoying voice of a rat like man.

"You bastard you've been letting these pirates do whatever they want and now you show up!" Shouted Bellemere. Naruto just shook his head in disappointment. "A crooked Marine. just another reason I hate the world Government. Rei, Eddie, Mitsurugi get rid of all of them." Nezumi was about to scream but was cut off by a bullet through his skull from Rei. The three then quickly dispatched the Marines. "Hey why don't you two go play with the pretty kitty while my friend helps out your mommy ok?" Naruto said in a gentle child like voice. The two girls were a bit nervous as first but eventually started to play with Shina when she bopped them with her tail.

Naruto then ordered the others to help out in what way they could. He and Rei went inside to help Bellemere, well Rei did Naruto just wanted to talk to her.

"Well that was annoying how long have those guys been here ummm . . . ." Naruto dragged it out as if asking for here name. "Oh I'm Bellemere! And they've been here for about two months although they just recently started causing problems." She said while looking down.

"Well no need to worry though I would like it if you could do me a couple favors in return." Naruto said while looking at her. Bellemere stiffened at what he said. "Like what?" She said suspiciously. Naruto just laughed and put his hands up in defense. "N-nothing bad, I promise and its all optional. You don't have to do anything you want." Bellemere relaxed greatly at hearing this. "Ok then I'll bite what do you need?" She said as Rei began wrapping up her wounds.

"Well number one I would like to know where the Marines base and those fishman's pirate base is." Naruto said while sitting back in a kitchen chair. "Well Arlong Park is just three and a half miles east from here and the Marines base is on the other side of the island." Naruto nodded. "Alright second thing is that I don't have some one who specializes with guns on my crew I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining?" Naruto said with smile. "Wait a second you do realize that I have two daughters to take care of right?" Naruto nodded. "Yup and since I'm pretty much the King of Amazon Lily so they will be extra safe on that island." Naruto said as both Rei and Bellemere's eyes widened at that. "Umm I'm sorry but this is my home town, I've got my oranges to tend to, and I love it here. So I'm sorry but I cant leave." Bellemere said with a gentle smile.

Naruto sighed a bit in disappointment, but smiled at her honesty. "Don't worry about it I wouldn't want to make you do anything you don't want to anyway. But there is one last thing I'd like for you to do for me. Once I go take one of the Navy ships at the marine base on the other side of the island, I'm going to give you the number for the Den Den Mushi. What I want you to do is call me if you or the people here are ever in danger ok?" Naruto asked. Bellemere just nodded a bit confused. "Also I want you to call me on any important news you might find out. Anything like important Navy plans or any up and coming pirates you might think are important enough to tell me about."

Bellemere simply laughed and gave Naruto a knowing yet almost flirtatious look. "So you want me to be an informant for you is that it?" She asked with one eyebrow raised. It was at this time Rei was finished bandaging her up and put her left arm in a sling. Naruto then told him to go help the villagers outside and leave him and Bellemere alone.

"Well yea I guess if that's what you want to call it." Naruto said standing up and leaning against the wall. "Sure. I can do that for you after all that's not hard to do. Althought . . . "She let it hang in the air as she slowly got up and sauntered her way towards Naruto. "Is that all you want? Because I could. . . pay you with. . . . .my body" She said in a seductive whisper right into Naruto's ear to the point he could feel her breath.

Naruto though slid away from her. *Cough cough* "S-sorry but I'm taken. While extremely tempting no thanks." Bellemere then put on adorable pout. "Awww maybe next time." She giggled as she saw Naruto dart out the door. 'Hmmm whoever got him is one lucky girl.

(Somewhere in Amazon Lily)

"ACHOO" Boa Hancock sneezed. "Bless you sister! Are you catching a cold?" Sanderson said. "Thank you and no Naruto must be thinking about how beautiful I am!" Hancock replied getting a sweat drop from her sister.

( Arlong Park with Naruto and the crew)

"Alright look for any that could be of use to us on future voyage's." The six then split up looking through the giant building. After searching through the building the crew had come out with multiple log posts and a couple at least 400,000,000 beri they gave the most of the cash they found to the village since it was theirs in the first place. Rei came had on a sleeveless black vest on and strap that held multiple pistols. "You know these guys had a lot of guns surprisingly." The list of things continued on like, swords, blankets, jewelry.

Naruto just nodded to himself and sealed all of the contents up in a scroll. "So that's something that sealing can be used for?" Came Shina's voice as she stood next to Naruto who nodded. "That is quite a handy skill to have." Said Mitsurugi who was now sporting two Katana's on his side. One was green and black while the other was all black, but the craziest sword he had he was holding over his shoulder. It was a giant saw like sword with six shark like teeth on one side. "Holy shit Mitsurugi I see you've found yourself a new toy!" Naruto joked. Mitsurugi only laughed along. "Yes I found this sword to be quite impressive not just because its sheer size but it must have take a master craftsmen to create this sword. Its truly is one of a kind." Mitsurugi said while taking a couple practice swings with it. "Alright lets get out of here. I don't want to miss the party they're going to throw.

(That night at the town party)

Naruto was sitting in a chair laughing his ass off with his crew and some of the villagers who were telling some funny stories, until he heard a small voice come from below him. "Umm excuse me mister." He looked down to see Bellemere's two little girls. "Hello there, how can I help you two?" Naruto said with a smile.

"W-we just wanted to thank you for helping out our mom." Nami said with a blush on her face. Naruto made a oh face. "Oh well your welcome and what would your names be?" The two little girls just smiled. "I'm Nami." Said the orange haired girl. "And I'm Nojiko" Naruto nodded towards both of them. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you two. If you ever set sail onto the grand line and need some help get my number from your mom and call me up ok?" Both girls nodded then scurried away back to their home.

The next day after going back to Marine base and picking up a ship Naruto and the crew sailed back around to meet up with Shanks's ship. "Oii Naruto we almost sunk your new ship because you didn't warn us!" Shanks joked. "Yea right like you could sink a ship Mr. Handy capped!" Naruto teased back. "Hey wait a second and we can set sail." Naruto then flashed into Bellemere's house and left her a note and six of his Hiraishin kunai's. The note had the Den Den Mushi transponder number and an explanation on the Kunai's.

After flashing back they set sail towards the island they would be training in. A little while later Naruto got a call on his den den Mushi. "Hmm Hello?" "Is this Naruto?" Bellemere asked jokingly, obviously knowing it was him. "Why yes it is~" Naruto sang into the transponder snail joking back with her.

"I just wanted to thank you for opening your arms out to help Nami and Nojiko you have no idea how much I appreciate that." Bellemere said sincerely. "No problem at all I meant what I said and if they ever to set sail to the grand line I want you to call me so I can lend them a helping hand if they ever need it. Also make sure they take at least one of the Kunai with them and I'll be able to get to them in flash." Bellemere's eyes somewhat widened. "So you really can transport anywhere you want as long as these things are in the area?" Bellemere asked in amazement. "Ehhh something to that nature anyway I'll catch you around Bellemere stay safe." Naruto said as he hung up.

After following Shanks ship for some time they came upon the island Naruto assumed he would be training on for a year. It was a small remote island that had tropical feel to it. It wasn't extremely large or small it was about average. Naruto looked over to Shanks and shouted. "So this is where I'm gonna be training for the next year with you?!" Shanks only nodded and smiled. "Alrighty then lets get to it!" Naruto shouted again.

* * *

**ALRIGHT we made it! Tell me what you think and any suggestion for the future of the story, like if you would like to see anything specific. **

**OH for some reason I'm already thinking hard about another story. I wont start writing it until I finish up one of the fics I'm working on now, but I was wondering between these two which would you like to see. **

**Shiki's Son: Naruto is Shiki the golden Lion's son and gets his reborn float float fruit. The way that story could go is The straw hat crew becomes a much bigger player much quicker and Naruto joins them or Naruto could do something totally different. I'm up for ideas if you want to throw any at me. **

**The Newest Admiral: Pretty obvious. Naruto becomes strong enough to get promoted to Admiral thus becoming the fourth Admiral. With this one I'm pretty sure what devil fruit I'll use and its one I created so its gonna be kick ass. Also I plan to have NarutoxBellemere since its never been done before. **

**I myself am leaning towards the newest Admiral just because there aren't a lot of Navy Naruto fics around and I think it would be pretty exciting to see. **


End file.
